


Stress relief

by EsmerianDreamer



Series: Marije writes porn [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Based on a RP AU, F/M, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsmerianDreamer/pseuds/EsmerianDreamer
Summary: Sometimes, the Lioness of Hell and the Archangel need some time off from their jobs to relieve some stress.
Relationships: Female Netherlands/Portugal (Hetalia)
Series: Marije writes porn [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988290
Kudos: 3





	Stress relief

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based on an RP universe I am doing with HTTS-India on dA.
> 
> Short summary; Sanne used to be the angel Kushiel, aka one of the angels of Punishment, but she still has this job as a lioness demon. Gabriel is the Archangel Gabriel. They were a thing before the great Fall, and Gaby gave her a ring made of his own feather so he wouldn't forget her because a piece of him is with her. Sanne didn't remember him, but her memories are slowly coming back as the two of them have... business meetings over the years. 
> 
> There. Now on to the porn.

It was a while since they'd had a moment like this. Then again, they had been busy these last few weeks. There was Judging to be done, paperwork to be filled, souls to damn. And today, there was a mighty need for a break. 

A growl left her lips as Gabriel pressed her against the wall, his lips on her neck. Her nails accidentally turned to claws, ripping into the back of that awful white coat, tearing it. 

"Careful with that." He purred against her skin, lightly nipping as he pressed against her. "You're gonna have to fix that for me." 

"Just take it off already." She snapped back, pulling at the garment with one hand, the other gripping his hair. "I'll fix it once it's off. So take it off, now." 

"Inpatient and bossy." He chuckled, pulling away a bit to take the coat off, slowly. Way too slowly, clearly trying to tease her. It only seemed to amuse him when she snarled and yanked the garment off herself. "Patience is a virtue, you know~" 

"I have no time for virtues, not in my nature." Sanne growled, tossing it to the side and pulling him into a kiss again. His chuckle against her lips made her growl again, flipping their positions and pinning him against the wall. 

His eyes, nearly golden in the low light of her office, stared back at her in lustful amusement. It was rather infuriating, how even pinned down, in Hell, her own damned office, he could still act so in charge. He was doing it on purpose, he'd always done so, and it made her want to turn him into a delirious and whimpering mess. 

Which might be his end goal, now that she thought about it. 

Before he could muse something teasing and sarcastic at her, she lunged forward and pressed her lips to his neck, biting lightly at the golden markings there. Hearing him gasp made her grin, wrestling his arms up so she could hold his wrists in one hand, pressing her other hand on his chest. 

"Besides, I don't think you wish to be 'virtuous' now, hm?" She purred in his ear, giving it a teasing nip, revelling in the little hiss he gave. "I mean, you're letting a demon all over you~" 

"You won't be all over me for long." He huffed, trying to break his arms free. He was having difficulty, they were evenly matched after all, but Sanne did have to press him back a bit more with a chuckle. 

"You're in my office, archangel. Perhaps you should behave~" 

"I should smite you." He huffed back, a little playfully. 

"How rude." She mused, kissing his jawline. "And a bit too soon. We haven't even gotten to the fun part yet." 

"Then hurry up." 

"Who's being inpatient now?~" 

With a growl from him, and a laugh from her, Gabriel suddenly pushed her down on the ground. They struggled against eachother, trying to pin the other down. It was their game, to make it seem like the classic battle of good and evil, one trying to corrupt or purify the other. It would be, if they weren't ripping eachother's clothes off or trying to suck hickeys in the most visible places. 

Eventually, Gabriel had a knee on Sanne's lower back, pinning her wrists with one hand. The two of them were panting, and she only weakly struggled against him. "Whatever you're gonna do, do it already." She hissed through gasps of air. 

Gabriel just chuckled, easily flipping her on her back, rubbing his knee between her legs. "You're being so bossy still, querida. Perhaps I should do something about it." He mused, smiling at how she was arching into the touch. 

She growled a bit, but it was broken off by a moan as he sucked at her neck again, his fingers rubbing along her labia. Her hips twitched, trying to buck up and urge him to just get to it already, but it seemed he was taking his time, the stupid holy bastard. 

Gabriel seemed to sense her frustration, and seemed to take a bit of pity. With a wave of his free hand, some sort of oil suddenly coated his fingers, which he rubbed around her entrance. 

Sanne hissed, heat suddenly burning between her legs. "You dick.. You know Holy oil is cheating." 

"You seem to like it~" He chuckled, before his eyes softened. "...Is it too much..? It doesn't hurt, does it..?" 

"No.. No, it's fine, just... Don't use too much. I got lube for this reason." 

"Want me to use that instead?" 

"Just get to fucking me already before I flip you over, Archangel." 

He just laughed at that, miracaling his fingers clean before rubbing the tiny bit of oil more around her labia, lightly tapping her clit with it. His eyes darkened at how this made her moan, and it wasn't long before he too seemed to run out of patience. Still holding her wrists pinned, he pulled her hips towards him with one hand, pushing in with a shuddering breath. 

She threw her head back with a groan, bucking her hips up. Hurry, just hurry, she wanted to say, but all that came out was a gasp as he began to buck into her, hard. 

This was the moment they had both been looking for. Just this mindless moment, where they didn't really have to act like enemies. His grip loosened a bit on her wrists, so she pulled them free, wrapping her arms around his back. Before he could try and pin her arms again, she pressed her fingers down on a spot near his spine, massaging the area in circles. 

With a choked out gasp, his wings burst out in a flurry of blindingly white feathers, nearly knocking over the nearby desk. Gabriel tried to glare at her, only for his eyes to roll back with a whimper, collapsing against her as her hands dug hard into his feathers. 

"Your wings are always so sensitive, Gaby~ That should be a bit of a design flaw, hm?~ Any demon in battle can just do this..." She ran her hands up the feathers, nearly giggling at how he moaned at that, how his cock twitched inside her. "..And they can turn you into this. That's a disadvantage." 

He tried to protest, to fight against her, but she just calmly rolled them both over, sitting on top of him, her hands still in his wings. She bit her lip at the image he made, spread out and clearly a mess. There it was, the image he secretly wanted to be. 

She ran her fingers along the smaller feathers near his back, rocking her hips a bit as he moaned and shook. "You do make a pretty picture like this, Archangel~ Do you think I could make you lose it by just rubbing these pretty feathers?~ Because it's beginning to seem like I could~" 

Gabriel just whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut. A few pleasured tears ran down his cheeks. She smiled a bit, leaning down to kiss them away. She chuckled as he hugged onto her. 

"Look at you~ It's alright. I will take good care of you, make you see stars, make you so drunk on pleasure that you can only think of m-" 

A sudden pressure on her back made her gasp as her own wings burst out, his fingers quickly burying in black and charred feathers. Even though the Fall had burned her wings, they were still sensitive, and he knew that. 

"You fucking bastard." She hissed, quickly pinning his arms to the side of his head. The triumphant smirk on his face would soon disappear, as she began to bring her hips up and down fast. 

"That was a low trick, you dick. I should just edge you for that, make you beg for me. But no. I think I'll make you scream instead." She snarled, teeth growing sharp and feline. 

Gabriel cried out, bucking up as she slammed her hips down, both of them growing frantic. After a bit, he managed to pull his wrists free, lacing their fingers together. 

But instead of trying to wriggle free, Gabriel brought one of her wrists to his lips, kissing and nuzzling at her pulse point as if he was worshipping her, looking up at her with utter devotion in his eyes. 

A rush of love seemed to electrocute her, and she pulled him up in an embrace, rocking her hips as fast as she could. His fingers dug into her wings, and she dug her hands in his, both of them hissing and crying out, until the room suddenly went bright. 

For a long moment, it seemed their climax had just made their vision go white, but soon enough Sanne realized the light was from a more holy source. She squinted against the light of Gabriel's halo, letting out a bit of a disgruntled hiss. 

"Dim it down, Gaby." She huffed, hiding her face in his neck and kissing at his racing pulse. The light soon dimmed down as he calmed down from the high. His fingers soon moved from her back to her hair, lightly and lovingly scratching at her scalp. 

"That was wonderful." He sighed, clearly smiling. "Are you alright..? I didn't overstep, did I..?" 

"You're fine, don't worry. But perhaps we should discuss the bringing out of my wings before we do these things so I can stretch them beforehand. They're gonna be stiff now..." She sighed, leaning into the scratching. A soft purr was rumbling in her throat. 

Gabriel smiled a bit. "I can preen and massage them a bit for you, if you want?" He mused, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. "And I'll resolve any... problem that may cause." 

She chuckled, pulling back to kiss him. "You're insatiable." 

"Just trying to be kind~ And I like making you feel good." 

She kissed him again to make him stop with the 4-letter-words, lifting off of him. "Just give me a minute to get us cleaned up, then I'll grab that lube. I have a feeling you're just gonna create more tension tonight." 

"You love it." He teased, chuckling when she gave him a playful smack on the arm. 

"Shut up, you~" 

"Make me~" 

"Don't tempt me." She chuckled, kissing at his jaw. "That's my job."


End file.
